1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of organic chemistry and more particularly to novel esters useful as nonionic X-Ray contrast media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various derivatives of 2,4,6-triiodobenzoic acid are known to be useful as X-Ray contrast media, for example, those esters described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,698.
One of the disadvantages asociated with certain known contrast media is that after they are administered they are immediately absorbed by the body with a corresponding decrease in time available for radiography. Others are too hydrolytically stable and will remain in the body for extended periods of time although there is sufficient time for radiography.
Accordingly, nonionic X-Ray contrast media that remain in the body only for a sufficient time for adequate radiography would be an advancement in the art.